fusionfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
What Gets Me Through the War
[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6285196/1/What-Gets-Me-Through-the-War What Gets Me Through the War] follows the story of Alice Spacebyte and her companions, Palmer Whitt and Brent and Trent Gemini, as they attempt to rid the world of Fuse. Summary Slight-AU Alice Spacebyte thought she was normal, but since the day Fuse waged war with Earth, she has decided she's no longer normal. Follow this thirteen-year-old girl as she makes friends, fights Fuse, and discovers who and what she actually is. Plot The story starts out with Professor Utonium star gazing, 13 years before Fuse's invasion. He discovers a comet heading directly for Earth, and watches it crash land in the open Peach Creek Estates. He rushes over and discovers that the comet is in fact a baby girl - an alien baby girl. He rushes the baby to the hospital, where she is adopted by the nurse, Gale Spacebyte, and promptly named. The story then picks up to just days before the invasion begins. The Kids Next Door, Dexter, and Professor Utonium have all been tracking the strange space anomily for some time, but they worry that the world will not be ready, so they call upon Alice at the Professor's request. When they explain the gravity of the situation to her, the professor reveals that she is an alien, something that shocks her and scares her. Dexter prompts her to be a sort of icon to the human fighters; here's someone you don't know who can fight like the rest of you. He becomes her personal guide, though sends her to the Treehouse with Numbuh One to train her since she never held a weapon in her life. When Fuse begins his invasion, Alice doesn't step up to the par, resulting in a casualty (Numbuh 274). It's only when there's a small rest period that Alice remembers about her mother and runs back home, only to discover Fusion Buttercup has killed her. She attempts to fight off the Fusion, but is overpowered, until three boys come to assist. After saving and helping her kill the Fusion, they introduce themselves as Palmar Whitt and the twins, Brent and Trent Gemini. When Dexter arrives, chewing her out for leaving the safety of the Treehouse, he sees how willing the three boys are to teaming up with her, so he allows it, though it is implied he gives warnings to Palmar. The four travel across the FusionFall world, fighting Fusions they come across and assisting those who need, all while gaining Nanos. Along the way, Alice discovers who she is as an alien, her past, makes new friends, and learned of the Knirit that has been living inside of her for years now, Arthena. Through Arthena's guidence, she is able to control her powers. But while everything seemed nice and rosey, Alice was given a mission to destroy a shard of Aku. Though she attempted to through it into the Dark Tree, she found the shard embedded in her, allowing Aku to live through her. He was subdued by Arthena, but hasn't been pushed out, leaving him to dwell within her. When most of the Fusions have been rid of, Alice and a small band face off with Fuse. She is given a sword that was crafted to defeat an evil such as Fuse, but it could only be used once. Once they defeat Fuse, it would be destroyed. They enter his lair and break off into teams to face the many Monsters that roam within the lair, including the Fusion version of Alice, who is destroyed with the combined effort of Alice, Arthena, and Aku. With no more distractions, the team battles the decoy on Earth and wins, but when the sword doesn't break, Alice realizes that the decoy is just that, so she leaves through the doors that opened and confronts Fuse on his planet - alone. The battle is long and tough, but Alice is finally able to defeat the overlord with the combined efforts of herself, the sword, Arthena, Aku, and the Nanos. When Fuse is killed, the planet explodes on itself, and the sword is destroyed. Alice is sent flying through space, falling towards the Earth. Just before hitting it, she passes out, believeing it will be Grim who greets her first. When her body is recovered, she is taken to the Moonbase for proper care, away from prying eyes. She recovers surprisingly fast, and Dexter is impressed to find that the material from her home planet is able to repair itself without prompt. When she is given a clean-bill of health, she returns back to her home in Peach Creek. She is visited by the ghosts of her dead parents (both her real and adopted parents). Trivia *This story was meant to be a single story with sevearl one-shots meant to fill in blanks. However, after taking up another story and using Alice for that, the author decided to scrap the other project and merge it into a sequel **There was also meant to be a triquel, making this the Spacebyte Trilogy, but the author since scrapped the last story and is simply making it the Spacebyte Sequel series. **As of January 2014, the author has since deleted the sequel and revised the ending to make it wrap up. The series is now know as the Spacebyte Collections *Dexter, although the overall guide, is shown to only advise Alice. Instead, Numbuh One is brought in as the fourth guide. **Ben and Numbuh One are the two other guides aside from Dexter that have advised Alice on one occassion or another. *It is revealed that the Totems that protect the Earth had a bit of Keltic tech in them, allowing Alice to activate them with her touch. *Although the story is a FusionFall story, it has Atomic Betty and her team from Teletoon's Atomic Betty in the story. Alice and the team are the ones to find her and her team, and bring them to Offworld Plaza Hospital. The team spends most of the story time asleep, although they awake and Betty assists in battle against Fuse. *The team that faced Fuse were: Alice, Palmar, Trent, Brent, Betty, Chad, TOM, Viper, Ace, Holden, Dark, Alexis, and Mallory (the latter 6 are OCs made by other authors). *Aku wasn't meant to reside in Alice for long, but with the idea of a sequel in mind, the idea stuck, if only to bring about a bit of conflict within Alice. *This story has 31 chapters and was completed on June 13, 2012. Category:Story Category:Completed Category:A to Z